XMen: The Musical
by DarkSamuri
Summary: 3 strangers. 2 targets. 1 nearly flamboyant story.rn(Happens between the first and second movie.)
1. Prolouge

(Here is my first try at something new, I do not believe that there are any fanfics like this, what I am talking about is that it's a musical, but please enjoy this installment)

Mutants, some people believe that mutants are a new species of evolved humans some believe that mutants are a new species. Some humans think that mutants should be treated equally. Yet most act like everyone would have guessed and try to destroy what they can not understand. A war is said to be coming. Factions are growing; some mutants act like most humans treat them and attack back. Thought some mutants believe that mutants can co-exist with humans and side with them to protect them. Then there is a third side of the mutant race that not many know of, this faction tends to stay in the middle and just goes along care free. They act like most humans and go along merrily living their lives.

A man, of about forty, with a young woman of about twenty-eight, walked into an alleyway drunkenly. They were laughing rather hardly mostly from just being drunk. They still had glasses of strong alcohol in their hands. A few minuets later, only a man walked out of the alleyway, this man wasn't anywhere near forty but was about twenty, he fixed his suit and smiled and walked away. He met two people outside the alley was a boy of about eighteen and a boy of about eight. It was so dark you would not be able to tell anything else about them

"Well?" said the oldest of the three.

"Your plan is perfect though there is no woman with eternal youth but there is a way," said the one of about eighteen.

"Yea a girl with powers sorta like Cope here," the youngest of them said pointing towards the teenager.

"Then it is perfect you two will be students and I will be a teacher."

The three of them laughed and walked down the dark street.

(Well thanks if you wish to read more, please comment)


	2. Three on the Doorstep

(Thanks for the comments, here is the next installment)

Rogue awoke suddenly the next morning. She awoke suddenly. She looked around the room. She put the dream she had behind her thinking it was just a dream, especially since she couldn't remember that much of it. She got up took a shower and got dressed. She walked down to the library where she was suppose to meet some of her friends for studying but it usually lead to gossip, and teasing about Rouge and Bobby. She was with her usual group of friends, Jubilee (Jubilation Lee), Shadow Cat (Catherine "Kitty" Pryde), and Magma (Amara Aquilla).

"Hey Rouge," said Jubilee.

"Hi." They started studying then got side tracked and gossiped about who had crushes on who and things like that.

"Yes Logan. I have always encouraged you into seeking out you past." Professor Xavier was wheeling down the basement hallway with Wolverine behind him.

"Then you will let me take the motorcycle again?"

"Well Scott has never appreciated you taking his, how you say 'cycle'. Never quite understood these, 'slang' words." Wolverine though how proper he was a little funny and he smiled.

"Well thanks all ask one-eye."

"Call him what you must but I believe he rather dislikes it all." Charles chuckled a little and then went up to the door to Cerebro and turned around facing Wolverine. "Now if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to." He entered Cerebro rolling backwards and turned around away from the door as it closed. Logan tossed the motorcycle keys up and caught them. He smiled and walked to the garage.

In Cerebro Professor Xavier looked to see if any new mutant activity arose.

A doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Jean from atop the main stairs. She ran down and opened the door. Three boys stood at the doorway. The oldest and tallest was in the middle, he was about twenty and he had short black hair and dark blue eyes, he wore black pants and white button down shirt with a long black coat on, and he carried two suitcases. The second eldest was to his right with his arms crossed with a stern look on his face, he was about eighteen and has short spiky black hair and green eyes, he wore a black shirt with the sleeves ripped of and black pants, his suitcase was on the ground next to him on his right. The youngest was on the left of the oldest, he seamed about eight, he wore a bright red shirt and blue pants with yellow stripes on the side and had a cap on with yellow, red, and blue on it covering all his hair, he sat on his suitcase smiling brightly his bright blue eyes gleaming. They eldest spoke up first.

"Hi is there room for three mutants here?"

"Umm... Hello? Yes there is always room here for mutants" Jean said weirdly for Professor Xavier hadn't said anything about new mutants coming to the school. "Why don't you just wait here for a little bit and I will be right back." Jean ran to another room to go get the Professor.

"Yea Jean I know, but you know my policy and I will not pry into their minds without their permission. We don't want to seem we have no manners, even though it is odd that they approached with out me knowing they were there until they came to the door."

"That's why I came straight to you. They just give off a weird field. Are they even mutants? And how did they know this was a mutant school?"

"Well they are mutants, friend or foe I do not know. Also this school is know rather well through out the mutant and human world, so it is not all that surprising."

"Well are we going to let them stay?"

"Jean, we have never turned away mutants before today will not be the day we start."

The three new mutants stood in the center of the first room staring around. Jean wheeled in Professor X. The three mutants turned to face them.

"Greetings I am Professor Charles Xavier. I own the mansion and I am also the founder of this institution. This is one of my many teachers Ms. Jean Gray. May I ask why you came in search of this place?"

"Well, I am Nick Smith, and these are my two brothers Jason and Sammy." The eldest walked forward leaving his bags by the door, as he said this and shook hands with Professor X. Jason the second middle boy merely nodded his head while the youngest jumped up and ran over to the Professor.

"Hi! I'm Sammy!"

"Well aren't you the lively one?" Professor X laughed and shook Sammy's hand as well. "Well if you are willing to abide by my rules you will be allowed to stay."

"Oh, and Professor Xavier…"

"Please call me Professor X everyone else does."

"Professor umm X, I know that this is a school, so I was wondering if you had a position open for a music teacher?"

"Why I have never actually had any teacher for any kind of art. Though now that I seem to be able to have one I shall be very grateful if you taught my students in the art of music."

"Thank you. I also request that my two younger brothers attend classes here and have rooms right next to me."

"I shall comply. I would have made them attend school anyway for that is one of my rules."

"Thank you."

"I only ask one more thing, what are your mutant powers?"

"Well my 'nickname' is Muse for I can create illusions with the help of music. Jason is Cope for he can copy mutant powers and use them at will whenever he wants after he obtains them that is."

"And I am Slim! For I can Transform into anything!"

"How did you get 'Slim' from that power?" Jean asked quizzically.

"This is not his true form. Show them Slim." Right as Muse finished talking Slim started to turn into a blue slime version of himself. That then grew and became about one twice as big as Jean. He then transformed into a mirror image of Jean.

"That's how. Silly girl tricks like these are for boys." Slim copied every trait of Jean even her voice, but he said this in an extremely effeminate way shaking his butt just teasing Jean at this point. He then slow turned back trait-by-trait. He was laughing hard by the time he was back to the kid version of him. Professor X also found this funny as he chuckled for a while.

"Well if you would like Jean will show you to your rooms," Professor X wheeled around and went back to his office. Jean showed them up to their rooms a little put off by the joke Slim played on her.

(Thanks for reading, its good no? Well keep commenting burns are acceptable I can take them)


	3. First Class

(Thanks for the comments and advice. I hope you enjoy my story)

The next day all the students went to their classes as usual but for Rouge and her classmates today was different. Today, first period, they had music class.

"I herd that this guy was hot and that his voice is so dreamy. That's why he teaches music, he can almost entrance you with his sexy voice," Jubilee said in a low voice. Of course the news of the teacher went out almost instantly. This of course was quickly followed by rumors and other gossip about the three new comers.

"I herd that that's his power. He wouldn't be doing that to his students would he?" chimed in Magma.

"Come on you guys give it a rest he just a teacher," Rouge tried to defend him for she knew how it felt to be gossiped about.

As they approached the classroom an organ could be herd all the way up and down the hall. (_Insert Overture music from 'Phantom of the Opera'_)

"Wow he's really good if that's him," Kitty started humming to the music for she had herd it before when her parents took her to see shows in New York City before she came to the mansion.

The four of them entered the classroom to see it was rather larger than most of their classrooms a large number of chairs were on one side and on the other side enough instruments to supply a small orchestra. In the middle was a small organ, where a young man sat playing. His fingers moved madly hitting the keys perfectly. A black cape covered him all except his head where you could only see his slicked back black hair.

"Umm… Professor…?" Rouge walked up to him, her hand out about to touch his shoulder when he suddenly stopped playing. He didn't turn around or move his fingers, which hover over a few keys ready to press down. "Professor?" Rouge touched his shoulder when his whole cape fell onto the piano bench.

"AHHH!" The entire group of girls screamed as this happened. Rouge jumped back into the others and they went into a little huddle up against the wall opposite the cape. The cape now seemed to have a shaped lump in.

"Go see what's under it Rouge," Kitty was to frightened to even move her legs but her mouth seemed to be working fine.

"Why me?"

"You're the one who made him disappear!" Jubilee was also really frightened. Rouge slowly crept away from the group of girls. When she was in grabbing distance of the cape she looked back the others they nodded their head but they still had looks of fear in their faces. She quickly pulled it off revealing a white mask that seemed to be broken in half. (You know what the mask the Phantom wore in '_Phantom of the Opera_'.) She leaped back across the large classroom in one jump. All four of them screamed even louder.

"HaHaHa!" A bunch of boys were hiding behind some of the instruments, all of them laughing on the floor.

"And class that is the emotional effect of stage tricks like that on the audience. Thanks for your unwilling demonstration you four," a man walked out from behind the organ, he wore an all white, his suit, button down shirt and bowler hat, but he wore a lime green tie. He had a large grin on his face. "Also, I would like to inform you that I frown upon tardiness so if you would like to not be a demonstration like this I suggest you all come **on time.**" He stressed this last part looking at the four girls. "Now please will you all take a seat and I can actually begin class. If you do not already know I am Professor Smith, but please feel free to call me Muse or Professor Musica." Everyone went to a seat either still laughing or still waiting for their heart to go back to a normal pace. "Now, who hear can tell me what show I took that stage trick and music from?"

Kitty still shaking raised her hand, "That…that would be…The Phantom of the Opera."

"Very good, Miss Pryde I believe?"

"Ye…yes."

"Don't be nervous. I won't do something like that again as long as you're on time."

"Pro…Professor Musica?"

"Yes Miss Aquilla?"

"How did you do that?"

"Ahh yes, very good question. Can anyone here answer that?" He looked around the class saw a hand rise slowly. "Yes Miss Pryde?"

"Well normalcy it's a trap door in the floor and the cape quickly detaches and you must have been sitting on the mask, but I don't know how you did it here since there are no trap doors in the mansion floors."

"Ahh yes I'm surprised someone knew that much. Well I will show you how I did this here." He walked over to the piano bench and pulled it out and turned it around showing a small slide like thing and revealing that there was a large space under the organ. "I quickly pushed myself forward right as I felt the hand on my shoulder. I quickly detached the cape and slid through the space and like Miss Pryde said I was sitting on the mask. Now if there are no more questions I shall begin my lesson." He looked around seeing nothing. "Ok then notebooks out our first lesson is on the string instruments." He walked over and picked up a violin and bow and placed it as if he was going to play. He strummed out a little melody.

Wolverine walked into the garage and over to the motorcycle.

"Leaving so soon?" Wolverine turned around to see Jean standing at the door.

"Well yea I got some new leads on my memory." Jean walked forward and sat down on the motorcycle's seat.

"Well I don't think Scott would like you taking his motorcycle."

"Since when have I cared about what he liked or not?"

"Well I know you care about something he likes."

"Oh really?" Wolverine laughed as he stared into Jeans eyes.

(The next chapter is where this fanfic becomes a musical. So to find out who belts it out, please comment.)


	4. If I Can't Love Her

(Well I'm back yea I only came out with it a little while ago but the deal was I couldn't think of a name. So I went with something simple. Some other ideas was, 'The Deadly Music Man' and 'The Musical Trio'. Comment on if you think I made the right choice. Well on with the story and the big musical number, sung by … Logan.)

"Jean?" Scott stood in the doorway of the garage.

"Scott, what are you doing here?" Jean was surprised to see him.

"I was looking for you. First period already started and you left your students stranded. Though it seems like you have other things to do?" Scott replied with a little anger in his voice.

"Sorry Logan I gotta go." Jean left with Scott, leaving Wolverine standing alone in the garage. He clenched his fist ready to kill Scott. He loved Jean but he knew he could never have her, not with Scott around.

"Why?" He threw the keys angrily at the wall.

"Why can't I ever be able to love her?" He walked around the garage.

"And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness"

He touches his cheek as a tear formed in his eye.

"And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness"

He puts his claws out and looks out.

"Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion"

He puts his claws away and looks up at the ceiling trying to imagine Jean.

"No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?"

He thought about Scott and kicked the motorcycle.

"Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me."

He held out his arms looking upward. Then when he stopped singing he fell backwards landing on his back. He lay there his back on the cold concrete. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He never let anyone see the sensitive side that had always been in him ever since he lost his memories, and who knows maybe even before. He couldn't leave, not now. Not when he got so close.

If only Scott didn't show up he might have been able to have her. He will never know. Then something had just struck him. He sat up quickly thinking.

"Was… was I … Was I just singing?" Logan looked around and scratched his head. He stood up and pulled out a flask.

"Well I'm done with this for a while." He poured it out onto the ground. He then walked out of the garage back into the mansion determined to get Jean.

The bell rang, and there was a loud roar of students running through the hallway and teachers yelling out trying to get their last words in.

"Please read up on history of Broadway Musicals before next class!" Muse yelled out after the students.

He then walked to the door and closed it. He turned around to face a dark corner of the room. Two people walked out of it.

"Cope? Slim? You guys do what I ask?"

Cope and Slim walked out of the shadow. Cope was wearing jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off. His black hair was slicked back today. Cope was also wearing jeans but wore a bright sky blue shirt and a red cap. He had shaggy bits of hair hanging out from under his cap.

"Yes I have shaken hands with nearly all the kids in the school that had a power I have not already acquired. It's so hard to find powers I do not already have when there are so many mutants in the world."

"Yea, I've familiarized myself with the entire school grounds and have devised a great plan" he hopped up and sat on a desk.

"Good well I have met target one. Though the second I have not seem."

"OH! OH!" Slim quickly raised his hand shaking it.

"This is not class Slim you don't need to do that."

"I saw him, he was in the secret basement."

"Really? A secret basement?"

"Yea it's really pretty and shiny. I like it down there."

"Well don't get to comfy with it. Once we got what we need we're out of here and liver the rest of our lives having fun the way we wanted."

Cope was the silent one he never talked much and when he did it was never a lot. He was always thinking of possibilities that can happen at each moment. Even to his own brothers he talked very little. Slim was nearly the complete opposite. Even though these two couldn't be more different, they have an odd bond between them.

"How long?" Cope interjected.

"I don't know. We must play it by ear until the time pops up we lay low act like we plan on staying here for a while."

Muse looked at the two.

"And when that time comes… We strike!"

He slammed down two pictures, one of Logan and the other of Rouge.

(Well how do you like it? Good no? Well I think it's doing nicely. Also who would have though Logan could sing? Oh and if you want to listen to the original song, its 'If I Can't Love Her' from Beauty and the Beast.)


	5. Think of Me

(Sorry it took so long but I just thought of the idea.)

"_I'm not wearing under wear today,_

_No I'm not wearing underwear today,_

_Not that you probably care,_

_Much about my underwear,_

_Still nonetheless I gotta say,_

_That I'm not wearing underwear,_

_TODAY!"_

The whole class was dumb founded by the song just sung by their classmate. James Arthur Madrox (Multiple Man) was the jokester of the class. He stood in a large pose arms out and up and his legs spread more the shoulder length. He also wore a large stupid smile.

"Umm… Interesting choice, Mr. Mardox, please sit down. Now lets move on to the final student. Ms. Anna Marie, what song from a Broadway musical have you prepared for us?"

"Well I didn't really know much about Broadway so I thought of the musical you talked about the other day."

"Ah yes, the Phantom of the Opera, one of my favorites. What song have you chosen?"

"Think of me."

"Oh I can't wait to hear you sing it."

Rouge stood up and went to the front of the class as Muse sat at the organ. A few of the other girls chuckled as she took her place at the front. Rouge was nervous, hands sweaty, throat dry. Rouge swallowed with difficulty and cleared her throat.

"Ready?"

"Yes Professor." Muse began to play a soft melody.

"_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly, _

_When we said good-bye. _

_Remember me once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that, once_

_Again, you long_

_To heart back and be free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me,"_

It seemed like a whole orchestra chimed in. Rouge sang beautifully entrancing nearly everyone in the classroom.

"We never said

Our love was evergreen,

Or as unchanging as the sea

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen

Don't think about the things

Which might have been

Think of me,

Think of me waking,

Silent and resigned.

Imagine me,

Trying to hard to put you

From my mind.

Recall those days

Look back on all those times,

Think of the things

We'll never do

There will never be a day

Where I wont think of you,"

Bobby was walking by as she heard, someone singing. He looked into the room, through the window on the door to see rouge.

"Can it be?

Can it be Marie?

Bravo!

What a change

You're really not a bit

The shyest girl that you were

She may not remember me

But I remember her"

Bobby smiled and walked away down the hallway. He had not known how good a singer she was. She never even mentioned it.

"_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But please promise me,_

_That sometimes you will think"_

Rouge went through a large scale of notes ending up on a really high note

"_of me!"_

Everyone jumped up clapping. They whistled hooted and hollered at the skill. The applause echoed through the hall. Even Muse stood up and clapped, even when he had not for the others. Bobby heard the clapping and cheers. He felt proud of her that she had the guts to get up and sing even when she had never done something like that before.

"Ms. Marie, I want you to be the star roll for the performance I will be putting on later this year. Will you do it."

"Gosh I don't know, I don't really know that much about singing and all."

"Then let me teach you, I'll give you a side course if you agree to be the female lead."

"Well then all right I will."

The bell rang and everyone started to pack up and leave.

"Ms. Marie may I talk to you for a moment?" Muse yelled above the crowd of departing people.

Rouge walked up to his desk, bag on her shoulder as the last of her classmates left.

"I don't mean to pressure you into it, but your voice is amazing."

"Aww shucks, you don't need to say that" Rouge blushed a little.

"I mean it. I have yet to decide on what we will be doing but you will be the first to know." Muse smiled.

"Ok then, when shall we start these lessons?"

"Let's have the first one be this up coming Thursday, at 4:30 right before dinner."

"Ok I'll see you then" Rouge readjusted her pack and walked out.

Muse went to his desk to pack himself up. The school day was over and he was soon going to retire to his room, to rest before dinner.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot this room was in use" Jean stumbled into the room surprised to someone inside it.

"Well it's expected, me just moving in and all. This where you usually come to think?"

"Yea."

"Well maybe I can help. To be a good actor you must know how most human emotions act. So why don't you impart some of your thoughts on me?" Muse sat down in a chair motioned for Jean to sit in a chair by him. She did.

"Ok. My boy friend Scott, I love him a lot, more than most guys. Though lately I have been having feelings toward another man… Logan."

"So you're wondering who to choose?"

"Yea."

"Well who do you love more? Which has better qualities?"

"Well Scott is handsome, a good leader, and I've know him a lot longer. Though Logan, he's rugged strong, you know a manly man."

"Hmm… Well, as I have said so on many occasions, follow your heart. Whom ever you choose make sure it's who you want." Muse got up and walked to the door. "Follow your heart." Muse walked out.

"Follow my heart? Wish I knew where it was going." Jean sighed and looked out the window.

(Yea the story is going kind of slow. Though as I look back on the other actual story that I did I felt it went way to fast. Though when this whole story is all over and done with, and you read it all at once I think you will see it isn't all that slow. Hoped you liked it.)

(P.S. the songs used in this chapter were, 'I'm Not Wearing Underwear Today' from the new Broadway musical 'Avenue Q', and 'Think of Me' from the hit musical 'The Phantom of the Opera')


	6. Rogue!

(Opening musical number involving the whole mansion. Hope you like it. Oh and I apologize for it being so long but I've been quite lazy for awhile and didn't feel like written.)

Rouge walked through a hallway as she starts to sing to herself.

"Little house

It's a quite mansion

Everyday

Like the one before

Little house

Full of little people

Waking up to say…"

People pop up out of doors flying open in the hallway as Rouge walked through it.

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!"

"There goes the baker with his tray like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that I came

To this poor provincial house"

"Good morning Rouge."

The mansion's chef stops to talk to Rouge for a quick while before he brings breakfast to the cafeteria.

"Oh good morning monsieur."

"And where are you off to today?"

"Oh the library I just finished this most wonderful story about a bean stock and an ogre…"

"That's nice. MARIE THE BAGGETS! HURRY UP!" Cuts her off before she can finish, and yells at someone in the kitchen.

Rouge passes a crowd, and as they spot her start to gossip

"Look there she goes the girl is strange no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd." A girl chimes in.

"With her head up on some cloud." A few boys begin to gossip as well.

"No denying she's a funny girl that Rouge."

A few people around the stairs flirt.

"Bonjour."

"Good day."

"How is your family?"

"Bonjour."

"Good day."

"How is your wife?"

Cries from the cafeteria can be herd even in the hallway.

"I made six cents."

"That's too expensive."

Rogue hops and rides down the stair railing.

"There must be more than this provincial life."

She enters the library as the librarian gets up to welcome her like everyday.

"Ah Rouge."

"Well good morning sir I've come to return the book I borrowed." She handed over a green book with gold writing on the cover, spelling out _Jack & the Beanstalk_.

"Finished already?" He took the book and placed it in the bookshelf where the book was placed.

"Oh I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday."

"That's alright. I'll borrow this one." She looked at the fantasy bookshelf for a few seconds than took out a maroon colored book.

"That one? But you've read it twice."

"Well it's my favorite. Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise."

"If you like it all that much it's yours."

"But sir…"

"I insist." He waved his hand as if he didn't care.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

She walks out of the library and into the cafeteria with her face in the book not looking at anything or anyone else, but she pass a group of gossiping people.

"Look there she goes the girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well." A few of the boys in the group looked at her as she sat at the table next to them.

"With a dreamy far off look." Some girls added to the boys' words.

"And he nose stuck in a book." The boys said back pointing out the book.

"What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rouge." They all gave up on explaining her.

Rouge sat next to a girl who tried to hide her face while she ate, but Rouge persisted in telling the girl about the book.

"Oh, isn't this amazing

It's my favorite part because, you'll see.

Here's where she meets prince charming

But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three."

Rouge flipped through the book looking for the parts she was talking about, as a group of people still talked about her. One of the girls started complementing her looks.

"Now it's no wonder that he name means beauty

Her looks have got no parallel."

Though the oldest boy in the group though she were crazy.

"Though behind that there façade

I'm afraid she's rather odd."

Another chimed in at calling her crazy.

"Very different from the rest of us."

Everyone joined in as she took some toast and walked back into the hall.

"She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes different from the rest of us is Rouge"

Multiple-Man ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"I got it Logan, I got it!"

As he got to the bottom he had his arms stretched out ready to catch a laundry bag that landed just behind him.

"Aww… wow you don't miss a throw. You're the greatest shot in the world."

Logan walked down the stairs to see Arthur there idolizing him.

"I know."

"Nothing alive stands a chance against you, and no girl for that matter either."

"Its true, Arthur, and I've got my sights set on that one."

"Jean Grey?"

"She's the one the lucky girl I'm gonna marry."

"But she's Cy…"

"The most beautiful girl in the mansion."

"I know but…"

"And that makes her the best, and don't I deserve the best?"

"Of course you do…"

Wolverine completely ignored Arthur and stared after Jean.

"Right from the moment when I met her saw her,

I said she's gorgeous and I fell,

In this house there's only she,

Who's as beautiful as me,

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Jean."

A few girls stood on the stairs staring and idolizing after Logan.

"Look there he goes isn't he dreamy,

Monsieur Logan oh he's so cute,

Be still my heart,

I'm hardly breathing,

He's such a tall dark strong and handsome brute."

The hallways were crowded with people filing in and out of their rooms to breakfast and their first periods.

"Bonjour!"

"Pardon" Logan yells through the crowd to get to Jean.

"Good day" Jean greets students going through the hall while walking to he class room.

"Mais oui!"  
"You call this bacon?"  
"What lovely grapes!"  
"Some cheese"  
"Ten yards!"  
"one pound"

"'scuse me!" Logan yells trying to push his way through the crowd.

"I'll get the knife"

"Please let me through!" Logan pushed a little harder through the crowd but seemed to get farther away from Jean.

"This bread –"  
"Those fish –"  
"it's stale!"  
"they smell!"  
"Madame's mistaken."  
"Well, maybe so"  
"Good morning! Oh, good morning!"

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Rouge yells at the tops of her lungs while looking up from her book.

"Just watch, I'm going to make Jean my wife!" Logan yells while trying to jump over some students.

"Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!" Another group of students talk about Rouge as she passes.

"It's a pity and a sin" one girl says.

"She doesn't quite fit in" a boy finishes her though.

"'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Rouge!" all the students yell out just as Rouge sits in her music class.

-_RING!_-

"Good morning class" Muse said and sat down.

(Ok so the whole thing is the musical number so sue me. Hope you like it a lot and please respond asap.)


	7. Every Tear a Mother Cries

(Sorry this took so long. MAJOR writers block.)

"Good morning class. As you might have heard, I have asked Professor Xavier if I may be aloud to put on a production by the end of this school year. He has granted me this wish, but this also means I must deliberate and think of, A what musical I would like to put on, and B who shall play who."

Muse paced the front of his class room looking at the front of the class as he spoke. The walls which were once white were now covered with many musical posters, in fact the only place with no posters were the windows which faced the students backs.

"If any of you have a preference I wish that you would speak to me either after class or on one of your breaks. Other than that I have nothing else to say, you may have a study hall the rest of this period. Thank you."

Muse sat at his desk writing things down as the class talked. He glanced over at Rogue a few times and she glanced over at him a few times as well. The bell rang and the students shuffled out of their class rooms.

"So you plan on making your move after opening night?"

"Yes I do Cope."

Cope was standing in a dark corner behind Muse's desk.

"You're so predictable."

"Tradition my friend, tradition."

Muse finally looked up and turned around in his chair to face his younger brother.

"Though so many of these mutants are psychics I have a feeling we might be found out."

"Not a chance the good professors here teach them to control their powers and not to look into minds they have not been given the permission to look into. We're golden."

"What about BB? You think he'll go along with something like this? He doesn't know all the details he doesn't know you plan to keep them."

"What the youngest of us doesn't know won't hurt him."

"He'll realize it eventually he's not blind. He would be able to see to people being dragged along."

"We shall address it when the time comes, Cope. Now if you shall excuse me I have some classes to prepare for."

Muse turned around to some papers on his desk as Cope disappeared through the shadow. The classes went on that day like any other, and that evening went on like any other. Though late that night, a mysterious blue woman was sneaking around the mansion, and was caught by a young man.

"You lost miss?"

"How did you know I was here?" she whipped around seeing a boy in the shadows leaning against the mansion.

"I have a few tricks," he waved a hand around making it seem like he was very clever.

"So what's your name?" she eased a bit and stared at him with calmness in her step.

"Cope, and you?"

"Mystique."

"May I ask why you're here?"

"You could," she said as she glanced up at a window.

"Rogue? Well she's a popular one isn't she?"

"Who's after her?" she demanded quickly.

"You?"

"I wouldn't hurt a hair on her head?" she defended herself quickly

"Why?"

"Promise me you won't tell," she rather stay a secret to her daughter.

"It won't leave my lips."

"She's…" she looked to the ground not looking at his eyes, but than looked quickly back at the young man. "She's my daughter."

"So you visit her every night?"

"Yes," she turned looking up at the window where the sleeping Rogue lay.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yes.

_Everytime I turn around  
I expect you to appear,  
Everyone may call my name  
But it's your voice that I hear_

Every moment that you're gone  
Is a moment dark and gray,  
Every tear a Mother cries is a dream that's washed away.

Every day seems to be  
More empty than the last,  
Everywhere the sun once shone  
A shadow has been cast 

Every moment that you're gone  
Is a moment dark and gray,  
Every tear a Mother cries is a dream that's washed away.

Every moment seems an hour,  
Every hour lasts a day,  
Every tear a Mother cries is a dream that's washed away..."

(A touching moment between a mother a daughter and a stranger. Hope you liked it please review. I'm working really hard. Oh and by the way, the song is titled 'Every Tear a Mother Cries' and it is from a very unknown musical called 'Honk'.)


End file.
